


2013/05/29 Word of the Day: Battology

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [30]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/29 Word of the Day: Battology

**Author's Note:**

> **Battology**   
>  [Wearisome repetition of words in speaking or writing](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/29.html)

Each year she hears this: the Treaty of Treason.

Each year the same, but it’s always new for someone.

Eventually, she doesn't need to hear it anymore because she’s memorized it. It’s in her head. And there, it sinks in — the futility, the demoralization, the helplessness — into her core, like an evil ball of iron that weighs against her soul.

And then one day something snaps and it just becomes funny. What else can they do?

She and Gale begin mouthing it to each other across the crowd of boys and girls — all too young to be dying for their Capitol.

“… fight to the death until a lone victor remains.”

Each year they hope, just like the rest of them, that they won’t be picked; that their loved ones won’t be picked. And up until now, it’s worked out for them, so it’s easy to pull their mouth into an ironic, shit-eating grin as they anticipate the words before they blare out of the speakers.

Up until now, Katniss has been lucky.

Now, she’s screaming, she’s running.

“I VOLUNTEER!”


End file.
